


MFxJMA

by jotting, Quisty



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotting/pseuds/jotting, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему-то вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы Джеймс узнал, что Майкл проходил здесь. Он порыскал по карманам — нашёл только ключи. Примерился и нацарапал на кожаном сидении "MFxJMA", да для верности сердечком обвёл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MFxJMA

Знакомую «Веспу» Майкл заметил издалека.  
Замедлил шаг. Подошёл к ней, почему-то сзади, словно боялся, что она увидит его и, скажем, вцепится в ногу. Да, это, без всяких сомнений, была та самая, крутая макэвойская «Веспа».  
Майкл огляделся. Припаркован мотороллер был у какого-то супермаркета, и Майкл попытался представить, как Макэвой, словно простой смертный, идёт в магазин, стоит в очереди на кассе. Не получилось. Майкл надеялся только, что в той же очереди будет стоять какая-нибудь особенно докучливая фанатка. И она замучает Макэвоя просьбами сфотографироваться. И отщипнёт себе кусочек его напоследок.  
Почему-то вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы Джеймс узнал, что Майкл проходил здесь. Он порыскал по карманам — нашёл только ключи. Примерился и нацарапал на кожаном сидении "MFxJMA", да для верности сердечком обвёл. Зачем-то тут же попробовал затереть накарябанное большим пальцем — предсказуемо не вышло.  
Майкл снова воровато огляделся и пошёл по своим делам.

Через несколько часов Майкл зевал в трубку, даже не пытаясь вставить слово в потоки неразборчивой ругани. Джеймс всегда сбивался на этот свой национальный прононс, когда злился. И ещё когда...  
\- Откуда у тебя мой номер? - спросил Майкл всё-таки, впрочем, не особо надеясь, что его услышат.  
\- Не скажу! Ты мне, блядь, обивку будешь менять!  
\- Да брось, - только сейчас Майклу в голову пришло, что надо было сразу же спросить что-нибудь наподобие «С чего ты вообще взял, что это я?», но было уже поздно. - Поелозишь на ней пару поездок отсюда до Лондона и обратно, всё и сотрётся.  
Джеймс от возмущения аж задохнулся. Майкл, послушав бульканье в трубке и представив, как тот хватает ртом воздух, уже собрался попрощаться, но не успел: его опередили гудки.

Вообще-то звонок его разбудил. И сбил весь сон. И теперь Майкл с риском для жизни курил в постели и думал, как мог бы сложиться их разговор в нормальных обстоятельствах, если с Макэвоем вообще возможны нормальные обстоятельства.  
«Ты здесь один?» - Один, конечно, иначе б не позвонил.  
«Может, сходим куда?» - Вряд ли. Если бы Джеймс хотел куда-то сходить, то предложил бы сам.  
«Послушай, извини».  
Что бы Макэвой ответил на это, Майкл придумать не успел. Снова зазвенел мобильник, и он какое-то время размышлял, брать ли трубку. В такое время звонила только Зои.  
\- А ты тут по делам? - сказала Зои голосом Макэвоя, и Майкл подскочил, только теперь поняв, что на самом деле всё-таки почти заснул. А теперь проснулся.  
\- Ну да.  
\- Пошли что ли куда-нибудь, выпьем. Ты где остановился?  
\- В «Шератоне».  
\- А я в «Рояле».  
«К тебе или ко мне?»  
Майкл осторожно предложил:  
\- Ты тут знаешь какое-нибудь тихое заведение? А то кроме центра и аэропорта я нигде и не бывал.  
\- Знаю. Пиши адрес.  
И Майкл, как идиот, записал адрес, оделся, вызвал такси и поехал. По первому зову.

Приехал он вполне предсказуемо злой на себя и на Макэвоя. Поэтому, даже не пытаясь найти того взглядом, угрюмо прошёл сразу к стойке и заказал себе выпивку. Ну, правда. Выпьет и уйдёт. Не нашёл, что ж теперь.  
\- Привет, - хлопнули ему по спине, и Майкл вздрогнул. Повернулся.  
Лицо у Макэвоя было уставшее и какое-то отёчное. Но улыбающееся вполне мило.  
\- И тебе, - хмуро ответил Майкл.  
Джеймс просто стоял рядом и, всё так же нешироко улыбаясь, смотрел на него.  
До Майкла вдруг дошло, как, наверное, это выглядит со стороны: он, вполоборота сидящий к Макэвою и исподлобья рассматривающий его, как будто это его, Майкла, любимый мотороллер сегодня изрисовали, и Макэвой, без стеснения показывающий, как рад его видеть.   
Майкл смягчился и похлопал по стулу рядом с собой.  
Джеймс взгромоздился на него, устроился, болтая ногами, и стал, всё так же загадочно улыбаясь, смотреть на Майкла.  
\- Я заплачу, - охрипшим голосом вдруг сказал Майкл. Джеймс помотал головой.  
\- Да ладно, невелика беда. Скажу, поклонница, - и сразу стало понятно, кому он это скажет.  
После такого у Майкла больше не нашлось слов — он всегда терял их в подобной ситуации. Поэтому какое-то время они просто молчали, потягивая каждый свой напиток и косясь друг на друга — один недружелюбно, второй с интересом.

\- Но ведь она правда была дурой! - сквозь смех выдавил Джеймс.  
\- Но так издеваться — это уж слишком, - смеялся в ответ Майкл, не замечая кислоты проглоченной лимонной дольки.  
\- Эх, чёрт, золотые были времена, - чуть успокоившись, пробурчал Джеймс, и Майкл согласно кивнул.  
\- Ты тут снимаешься?  
\- Нет, играю в спектакле в местном театре. Такая провокационная роль, - и Майкл совершенно не сомневался, что провокационная, на другие разве Макэвоя берут? Или это роли становятся провокационными после того, как их исполнит Джеймс?  
\- А кино?  
\- А в кино пока Анн-Мари. Я с ребёнком.  
И у Майкла опять выбило дух из груди. Его вселенная снова раздвоилась, и это как роль - почувствуй себя в параллельной реальности, где Джеймс — лоботряс и гуляка, не гнушающийся перепихом с партнёром по съёмкам, - партнёром, а не партнёршей, заметьте, - а не счастливый отец и примерный супруг.  
Потому что соединить эти два образа — ну не получалось. Никак.  
Джеймс какое-то время смотрел в потерянное, должно быть, лицо Майкла, а потом предложил:  
\- Пошли проветримся?  
И Майкл, как идиот, расплатился, встал и пошёл.

\- Сколько мы не виделись, Майкл? - спросил его Макэвой, шагая почти по прямой.  
\- Последний раз я видел тебя пару недель назад на развороте «Таймс», кстати, смени что ли маску для интервью, а то она, наверное, уже приедается…  
\- Не приедается, - уверенно оборвал его Джеймс. - Так сколько мы не виделись? - и Майкл задумался. Посчитал месяцы с окончания съёмок, с окончания промоушн-сессии, с окончания их встреч, с окончания всего.  
\- Больше года, - удивлённо произнёс он.  
\- Больше года, - тихо повторил Джеймс. - Столько всего изменилось, да?  
«Нет».  
\- Да, - твёрдо ответил Майкл. И для верности честно посмотрел Макэвою в глаза.  
И для верности же согласился пойти выпить к Макэвою в номер.

Ничего не изменилось. Джеймс по прежнему непатриотично любил ирландский виски и забираться с ногами на диван, Майкл по прежнему не знал, куда девать взгляд и руки.  
\- Как Зои?  
"Тебе правда интересно или ты тактично намекаешь, что я за весь вечер так ни разу и не поинтересовался, как Анн-Мари?"  
\- На съёмках в Калифорнии. Фильм, не поверишь, про супергероев.  
\- Я смотрю ей понравилось, а? - Макэвой хитро сощурился и зажал стакан между колен, показывая руками косой крест. - Играть экс-траординарые роли.  
Что-то было в его голосе такое, что заставляло думать - он говорит не только о кино.  
\- Не знаю, - Майкл почесал нос. - Но крыльев у неё вроде там не предвидится.  
\- Значит, она не сможет полететь с тобой по вселенной, распространяя любовь? - Джеймс поболтал в воздухе стаканом, пуская в пляс кубики льда в золотистой жидкости. Майкл поморщился. Определенно, кое-что между ними он и сам хотел бы изменить, осталось только выяснить, где оно, это "между ними", находится. Похоже, правда, он избрал не самый лучший способ для выяснения.  
Потому что ничего не изменилось, потому что вот он, Джеймс, улыбается устало на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и «Джеймсон» обжигает глотку, и что-то должно произойти, но не происходит.  
Джеймс нагнулся вперед, чтобы поставить стакан на журнальный столик, мазнул локтем по колену Майкла, посмотрел искоса, снизу вверх, так знакомо и незнакомо одновременно; и последний глоток виски свернулся где-то в желудке крошечной саламандрой; «а глаза у него все такие же сумасшедше-синие», - подумал Майкл и хотел уже что-то сказать – да так и застыл с приоткрытыми губами, к которым прижались чужие пальцы.  
\- Не надо. Не говори ничего, - попросил Джеймс. И перебрался к Майклу на колени, уселся сверху, оседлав бедра, взял его лицо в ладони. Майкл снова открыл было рот, но Макэвой принялся декламировать:  
\- Где это слово окажется, где это слово скажется? Только не здесь, ибо мало молчанья на острове и в океане, и на материке, в пустыне и на реке…  
\- Для тех, кто бредет во тьме, - закончил Майкл. – Томас Стернз Элиот. У нас урок английской литературы?  
\- Пускай будет лучше урок шотландского языка.  
О, этот урок Майкл Фассбендер когда-то уже выучил в совершенстве.

Пока они продолжали целоваться, еще можно было как-то убеждать себя, что это просто по привычке – ну нормальная же привычка, все равно что грызть ногти или там пить стакан апельсинового сока по утрам, или вот – целоваться с Джеймсом Макэвоем – взапой, взахлеб, словно не было прошедших месяцев, Зои, съемок, контрактов, жизни между двумя континентами. Потому что все это так безумно пусто и вторично по сравнению с тем, как Джеймс стонет ему в рот, и вздрагивает всем телом, и ерзает у него на коленях, так что Майклу остается только посильнее сжать пальцы, до синяков вцепиться в чужие плечи – лишь бы не отпустить, не потерять, ведь уйдет же, опять уйдет, дивное, блядь, видение, истает призраком на заре, и – ох, Дже-е-еймс.  
Макэвой прижимается лбом к его лбу, еще раз коротко целует и говорит:  
\- Я скучал.  
И эти слова словно срывают какую-то невидимую заглушку, распрямляют туго скрученную пружину; Майкл спихивает его с колен и поднимается на ноги, стараясь не глядеть в эти широко распахнутые невинные глаза, потому что, черт побери, он сейчас не выдержит, он почти – не выдержал. Он роется по карманам, вытаскивает мятую пачку, бесконечно долго раскуривает – руки у него не трясутся, и на том спасибо, а вот губы все еще покалывает.  
Джеймс отбирает у него сигарету, затягивается, и у него, наверное, тоже немеют губы, Майкл не знает, он не смотрит.  
\- Динамо, - говорит Джеймс. – А обещал расплатиться за «Веспу».  
И это уже гораздо больше похоже на то, что было раньше – подначки, подколки, едва ли не мордобой, и потом, где-нибудь в кабинке туалета, в трейлере, в гостиничном номере, навылет, до последнего глотка воздуха в легких, Джеймс смеется, Майкл ругается, они разбегаются только затем, чтобы все начать сначала, бесконечные начала и ни одного конца – пока Джеймс не уходит. А Майкл не знает, что ему с этим делать.  
«Зачем тебе это?», - хочет спросить он и не спрашивает, вместо этого забирает обратно сигарету и бесцеремонно тушит ее в стакане с расплавившимся в недопитом виски льдом.  
\- Ах так? - говорит он, и теперь уже смотрит, прямо и пристально, словно пытаясь запомнить, унести с собой растрепанного, раскрасневшегося Макэвоя, отщипнуть себе кусочек, как та воображаемая фанатка. А лучше – на заднице ему их инициалы написать несмываемым маркером, чтобы неповадно было, зараза, сволочь, ну неужели опять?  
«Опять», - говорят ему наглые макэвойские глаза и, в принципе, этого - достаточно.  
Майкл убеждает себя, что ему все равно - играет сейчас Джеймс или нет, но не может сдержать довольного ворчания, когда тот подается навстречу, поддается, липнет к рукам, ко рту, ко взгляду, словно жевательная резинка к подошве, и это бессмысленно, и никому не нужно, и, может быть, даже неправда, и все равно происходит, неизбежно, горько-сладко, и движения и ласки - все вспоминается на раз, потому что разучиться трахать Макэвоя - это все равно что разучиться кататься на велосипеде. Хочешь-не хочешь, а однажды полученные навыки всегда возвращаются.  
Обо всем этом мог бы думать Майкл, если бы у него был шанс подумать.

Вместо этого он курит в постели и задумчиво водит пальцами по голой, все еще влажной от пота спине Макэвоя. "MFxJMA". И сердечко - для верности.  
Джеймс мычит что-то неразборчивое в подушку и слепо шарит рукой рядом с собой, пытаясь нащупать не то Майкла, не то сигареты, волосы у него растрепались и смешно торчат в разные стороны, и он - опять - совсем другой, и это снова немного больно и совершенно бессмысленно.  
Бессмысленно, - думает Майкл, - сидеть и пялиться на него вот так в половине пятого утра, в чужом городе, в чужой постели, в чужой жизни.  
"Я вызову такси", - хочет сказать он, но вовсе незачем декларировать вслух очевидные вещи.  
"Здорово было повидаться", - хочет сказать он, но это же неправда, нихрена они не "повидались", а "здорово было поебаться" в приличном обществе вроде как не говорят.  
"Не уходи", - хочет сказать он, но это ему сейчас выпала очередь уходить, и Джеймс не из тех, кто будет кого-то останавливать.  
\- Даже и не думай.  
Макэвой выпутался из превратившейся в бесформенный комок подушки и смотрел на него синющими, совсем не сонными глазами.  
\- Не нужно ничего говорить, - продолжил он, удачно имитируя интонации Дженьюари. Майкл только передернул плечами и полез под кровать за носками.  
Насмешливый голос Макэвоя догнал его уже у дверей.  
\- В следующий раз, если захочешь встретиться - вовсе не обязательно портить обивку.  
Майкл не сказал: "Следующего раза не будет", - просто захлопнул дверь. Понадеявшись только, что ему удалось обмануть если не себя, то хотя бы Макэвоя.


End file.
